


Scrapbook

by shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not entirely sure what my plan with this is yet, but I saw that picture and was inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrapbook

When Dean turned 19 his dad finally bought him his dream car, the one he'd been drooling over for so long. It was the car that would get him all the babes, that make eveyone think he was cool. But it was also his baby. It was the thing he would take care of more than anything (next to Sammy, of course). This was the car that would change his life. He could get a job now because he could drive himself to work every day. His brother could stay for the after school things he wanted to because Dean could pick him up. This was perfect, the best birthday present he could ask for. 

-

"Man, everyone thinks my big brother's so cool now," Sam laughed as he slipped into the passenger seat of the Impala, dropping his bag on the floorboard. 

"That's 'cause he is," Dean replied easily with a grin and Sam rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. 

"Whatever, jerk," he laughed, reaching across to punch Dean's arm playfully. "We goin' home?"

"I was thinking we could grab something to eat, bitch," Dean answered, glancing at Sam out of the corner of his eye. 

"Yeah! Can we go to the diner by the house?" 

It was worth it. Having the Impala, having the job, being able to pick his brother up. To see the way he brightened? Definitely worth it. 

 


End file.
